The Greatest of These
by kyalpn
Summary: EJ swears he is innocent.  Sami finds the faith to believe him and the greatest gift of all.  Sydnapping reveal.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Greatest of These **_

"_And now these three remain: faith, hope and love, but the greatest of these is love._

_~ 1 Corinthians 13:13"_

Chapter 1 ~

"Well, I knew this day would come. EJ DiMera behind bars. Now all I have to do is get your old man in here one day, and my life will be complete."

Rafe Hernandez's voice was smug, taunting to the extreme. He was obviously very satisfied with his day's work. So busy gloating was he that it took him a moment to realize that Sami was silent, just as silent as the man behind the bars. He scowled as several realizations dawned on him: one, what the two weren't saying with their voices was being communicated just as clearly with their eyes, and two, Sami didn't look outraged; she looked as if her heart was breaking.

And indeed, Samantha Brady's heart was breaking into a million pieces. After all the months of investigation on Rafe's part, all of his insinuations, outright accusations, and all of her denials and defenses of the man in the cell, the truth was out.

Rafe had been right all along.

"So, EJ. I doubt I'm going to get a straight answer out of you, but I have to ask: where's Anna?"

Sami could tell that her father, Commander Roman Brady, was enjoying this every bit as much as Rafe. He had been trying to nail a DiMera to the wall since the first day of his career. To finally succeed was a major coupe, second only to getting the junior DiMera out of his daughter's life for good. There had been a time, a time in the not too distant past in fact, that Sami would've joined in with her own satisfaction at a DiMera behind bars, but not today and particularly not with EJ involved.

Tears streamed down her face. How could he do this to her? How could he kidnap their own daughter, Sydney, and stand by while she worried, grieved and despaired of ever seeing her little girl again?

"Well come on, EJ. You heard the man. Where's Anna?" Rafe demanded,speaking of the estranged widow of EJ's brother, Tony. "We know she helped you, so it's up to you whether you're punished for this alone or if your accomplice carries some of the blame as well."

Ignoring Rafe totally, EJ's eyes were fierce and determined as they bored into Sami's. "Samantha."

How was it that even in this, in the worst betrayal he had perpetrated against her, he could still get under her skin with just the whisper of her name?

"Sami can't help you now-"

"I did not do this."

"Oh, of course you did, EJ! I said so all a-"

EJ continued talking as if the other two men were not. "You know me."

"Come on, EJ. Of course she knows you," Roman interrupted. "We all know you. This is exactly the kind of thing you would do."

"Yes, I was angry, and yes I wanted to lash out at you. I wanted to lash out at you and Nicole and my father...at anyone that had a hand in keeping my daughter from me. I wanted to make all of you pay for what you did. But I realized that was exactly the reaction you were talking about, the exact reason you thought you were doing the right thing. I thought about you having to go into witness protection because you saw something involving my family that you shouldn't have. Johnny and Sydney could have lost their mother over something my father put into motion." EJ looked at Sami searchingly before he continued softly. "Yes. I was angry, but you weren't wrong about my family."

"Good. We all agree that your family is the scum of the earth. Now where's Anna?" Rafe demanded again. His patience was wearing thin.

"No matter what is or isn't going on between us, Samantha, you are a wonderful mother; I've learned my lesson on that point. I would never take your daughter from you. No matter what you did."

Rafe rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're breaking my heart."

"You believe me, don't you?" EJ asked.

"Not for a minute," Roman scoffed. "You must think we're stupid."

"Samantha? I don't care what anyone else thinks. Only you. Say you believe me."

She never could resist when he used that tone, when he had that look in his eye. Truth be told, there wasn't much she could resist about EJ. He just happened to be at his most dangerous when he was pleading with her like he was now, and Sami found herself desperately wanting to believe _him_ in spite of the _evidence_ piled against him, in spite of everything she had ever been programed to believe. Judging from the reactions around her, she must have stayed silent a moment too long.

"Sami! You can't possibly be buying this!"

"No, no! Samantha Jean Brady, don't you fall for it!"

"You _do_ believe me, don't you?"

Never mind the lectures she was sure to receive from her father and the rest of her family or the disappointed looks and comments to come from Rafe. Of all the reactions, EJ's got to her the most. A hint of a smile touched his lips; his eyes warmed with relief and something that could only be described as tenderness. It was more than Sami could handle, so she did what she always did when confronted with her feelings for the man.

She ran.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring._

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring._

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Go away, go away, go away, go away..."

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Go.. Away!"

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"You're not going away." Sami pressed the palms of her hand into both eyes and then took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself before reaching across her bed to retrieve her cell phone from the bedside table. Seeing the ID, she very nearly buried her face in her hands again, but she knew that would only delay the inevitable.

"It didn't take long for Dad to get to you."

"_I'm your mother, Sami. I would've called the minute I heard my granddaughter's kidnapper was caught." _Marlena's voice was soft. _"Your father has nothing to do with this."_

"So, he didn't call you?"

"_To tell me that you left the jail to spend the night at the DiMera Mansion instead of going back to our town house, and that he was worried about your reaction to EJ being involved in this? Of course he did."_

"Well, we might as well get it over with then." Sami slumped back against the pillows, closed her eyes and waited for the latest lecture in a long line of them that had already been delivered that night.

"_I'm not going to lecture you. Not this time."_

Sami's eyes popped open. "You're not?"

"_No."_

"Why? Everyone else is."

"_I'm sure they are. I can't say anything to you that they haven't already, and besides that, I know you, Sami. The more you're told not to do something, the more determined you are to do it. It's always been that way, and I don't imagine that's ever going to change. Whatever you decide, it has to be your decision."_

"Thanks...I think..."

Marlena's voice softened even more. _"I also want to know how my little girl is. You always told me, __told all of us actually, that we spent more time telling you what to do than trying to understand your side of things. Your daughter was taken from you—twice! You've just found out her father is responsible for the second incident; what are you feeling? What's going through your mind?"_

"Are you asking as my mother or are you going to try to shrink me?" Sami asked cautiously. She desperately wanted to confide in her mother, wanted to be the child going to their parent not only for unconditional love, but unconditional support as well, which was the one thing she hadn't always felt from her family.

Of course she'd given them more than enough reason for criticism. That was a part of her past that she kept hoping would stay there but apparently was doomed to always be a part of her. One would think that she would be used to it by now, but hopefully one would also understand why she never could let go of the desire to always be able to please her parents.

"_As your mother first, Sami. I want to know, as your mother, what this is doing to you before anything else. Then if you want to know what I think as a psychiatrist, I'll tell you. But only if you want to know."_

"How could he do it, Mom?" Sami burst out. "I thought he was changing. I thought we were friends. I mean, we were actually getting along. I was just telling him that we haven't fought in so long that no one would recognize us. I thought we were finally getting it together and putting the kids first, and then he has to go an pull something like this!"

"_He's a DiMera, Sami. It's what they do, darling."_

"But not EJ, Mom." Sami thought she had cried every tear she had during the time Sydney was missing, but tonight they were finding new lives of their own. She didn't bother to wipe them away now. "We have this...understanding. We kind of get a free pass with each other, you know. At least that's what it's seemed like recently. All the bad stuff between us was gone. Whatever we are to other people didn't apply to each other, you know? I knew EJ was angry with me for keeping our child a secret from him, but I never would've expected anything like this. I thought he was forgiving me. He acted like he accepted all of my apologies...I can't believe that was all a lie. I just can't."

"_What alternative is there?"_ Marlena tried to form her next questions as gently as possible. _"If EJ didn't do it, who did?"_

"I don't know. But it couldn't have been EJ. He wouldn't do this to me. Maybe back in the day, but not now. I mean, look at how he turned on his own father to bring John home to us when he realized Stefano was holding him captive," she finished. "That's the kind of man EJ was turning out to be."

"_Didn't EJ get back into his father's good graces, though? Hadn't he gone back into the business?"_

"Yeah, but when he found out that Stefano worked with Nicole in keeping me out of Sydney's life, he cut him off. He said that he Stefano was dead to him. He even moved out of the mansion."

"_But then he said Stefano was sick and wanted you all to move **back** in. That seems out of character for how a DiMera works, don't you think? Once they've made up their minds about something, it's pretty impossible to change it."_

Sami nodded her head even though her mother couldn't see. "That's never felt right from the beginning either," she said, the wheels in her head beginning to turn. I kind of let it go because I thought being together with Johnny and Sydney was best, but I wonder what the real reason was?"

"_Do you think...think maybe Stefano found out something...that EJ didn't want you to find out-"_

"No. EJ didn't do this. I believe him." Sami wasn't sure where her conviction suddenly came from but she had never been so sure of anything as she was of this: EJ didn't kidnap their daughter.

"_What other explanation is there, Sami?"_ Marlena asked again. _"I would love to entertain a different idea, but there doesn't seem to be one."_

"I don't know, but this is Salem; anything is possible. And if Rafe, Dad, and the Salem PD won't get to the bottom of it, I will."

"_OK,"_ Marlena answered after a pause. _"I just have one question: are you sure you're putting your faith in the right person?"_

This gave Sami pause. She believed EJ was telling the truth now, but she couldn't erase their past. There were times, for both of them, that faith in the other had been misplaced.

"I don't know, Mom. I just know something's not right, and I have to find out what it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

"You have a visitor, DiMera."

"Send them away. I don't want to see anyone."

"You've been insolent and disrespectful for long enough, don't you think, Elvis?"

EJ stiffened at the sound of his father's voice and did nothing to hide his loathing when Stefano appeared in front of him.

"I asked you a question, Elvis."

"And I choose not to answer," EJ fairly sneered. "Nothing's changed, Father. You're still dead to me."

"Funny. That was not what you were saying when I told you that I knew about your little plan with Anna. You were more than happy to accept my terms, accept the rewards of being a DiMera...accept _me..._when you needed something done."

"You're dead to me," EJ repeated. I would never ask anything of you after your part in this _circus_ concerning my daughter."

Stefano shook his head from side to side mockingly. "Tsk Tsk, Elvis. This is the exact behavior that got you put in here in the first place."

"You did this." It was a statement, not a question, on EJ's part. "So. What is it that you think I've done that warrants your turning me in to the police, hmm? What sin have I committed, other than kicking you out of my life, that would make you turn to Roman Brady and Rafe Hernandez? I think you detest both of them equally. Or are you really that angry you would make up this _utterly __**ridiculous**_ accusation that I would kidnap my own child?"

"No! It was _you_, Elvis-_not me_-that was out for vengeance. It was _you_ that concocted a scheme to get back at me for only trying to give you the daughter _Samantha Brady_ was going to keep from you. For that you kidnapped Sydney...made me think my darling granddaughter _was __**dead**_! _You_ did this to punish _me_!" It angered Stefano to no end that his own son still disdained him, refused to show him the respect he deserved, and he did nothing to hide that fact. His anger only grew as EJ again did not back down.

"You just don't get it do you, Father? _Nothing_ in my life revolves around you. I'd have to _care_ about you to want to punish you, and at the risk of sounding repetitive, you.. are...dead to me!"

"Enough!" Stefano growled. "Drop the act, Elvis. No one here cares if you are innocent or not, so you can stop pretending. We both know what you have done-"

"Correction," EJ interjected calmly. "_I_ know what I have done. _You_ know _nothing_. Guard!"

"Elvis-"

"You can take this man away," EJ addressed the guard and then turned his back to his father.  
>I'm finished."<p>

"Well I am not!" Stefano cried in outrage. "I am your father, and you _will not_ send me away like a child."

"I'm sorry, Mr. DiMera." The guard was obviously ill at ease with the notorious head of Salem's crime family, no doubt wondering if this was going to put his job in jeopardy if nothing else. "But you have to leave now, anyway. There's another visitor for the prisoner."

"Send them-"

"No, take _him_ away." EJ pointed at Stefano as he spoke. "And I already told you I don't want to see anyone."

"That's too bad, because I'm not leaving, EJ."

Suddenly Stefano's attitude changed from anger to gently amused. He laughed at the look on his son's face as his next visitor came around the corner to stand before him. "Well, you can...throw me out if you want to believe that's what you're doing, but you will not be able to get away from _that_." He gestured toward Sami dismissively. "You know the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" He turned to the mother of his grandchildren with a word of warning as he left.

"He's unrepentant. You won't get any answers from him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~

The silence hung heavily between EJ and Sami once Stefano was gone. The DiMera arrogance EJ possessed in the presence of his father was nowhere to be found in the face of the woman he loved. And he did love her. Maybe he always had, and he was just too proud to admit it after all the bad times they had been through.

Samantha had a way of doing that to men: infuriating them to the point of alienation yet somehow making them forget everything the minute she looked at them with those sparkling blue eyes. She was quite the study in contrasts: sweetly naive at times yet nobody's fool; strong yet vulnerable; devious and calculating yet guileless as a child. In everything she was two sides of the same coin, and ironically that fact both intrigued him and tried his very soul.

The one constant about her, and EJ was convinced that this was what always saved her in the end, was the one thing that included her passion and her exuberance for life: her heart. It was always open and full to the brim with love, generosity and sacrifice for those lucky enough to be gifted with and smart enough to accept it. There was a time when EJ knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was one of those people. Now he could only hope and pray that one day he might be again.

"You came back," he stated after a moment. "I was sure you wouldn't, sure that Rafe would convince you of what a horrible person I am, not to be trusted...whatever else he could come up with."

"Oh, don't think that he didn't try," Sami answered dryly. "He was especially unhappy that I would even think of staying at the mansion tonight instead of going back to my mom's town house-"

Shock washed over EJ at this statement. "You're living at the mansion? Whatever would posses you?" he interrupted.

"Um..._**you**_ _asked_ me to move in. For Johnny and Sydney...so we could be a family..."

"What? I would never...never mind that now. I can't believe I'm going to agree with _Rafe_ of all people, but why didn't you leave the mansion tonight?"

"Johnny and Sydney are sleeping. What was I supposed to do? Wake them up?"

"No, I don't suppose so." EJ tipped his head to the side. "Wait. You didn't mention Ally. Where is she?"

"She's with Lucas in Hong Kong..." Sami trailed off at the blank look on EJ's face and eyed him critically. "I need answers, EJ. I need to know how this is possible. It's obvious you didn't kidnap our daughter. You don't even have a clue what's been going on around here for the last few months. But if it wasn't you, it was someone who looked exactly like you, and they knew enough about you to take over your life. Who could that be?"

"My cousin, Andre," EJ answered simply. "He did it all."

Sami stared at him blankly. "Andre doesn't look a thing like you, EJ."

"No," EJ agreed. "But he found someone who's height and build matched mine and let plastic surgery do the rest."

Sami looked more confused than ever. "What? You're saying that this person that Andre made look just like you is the one that has been living among us for all these months?"

EJ nodded. "Yes."

"Then where have _you _been? And where is _he_ now?"

"I don't know where he is." EJ said in a frustrated tone. "I'm assuming that by some twist of coincidence he showed up to the cottage where I was being held after I escaped and is now running for his life."

"What cottage? Where? And why would this guy show up to see you? And how did Andre get to you anyway?"

"I was kept in a cottage in the woods, and I don't know really how Andre got to me. I remember getting ready to go to our meeting to discuss custody arrangements of Sydney; remember? We were going to meet that morning."

Sami raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't you? It was this other guy?"

EJ nodded. "The next thing I remember is waking up in some basement, gagged and tied to a chair, with Andre standing over me. From that day until this one, he and his little puppet have tormented me with the stories of how they were taking over my life. They never mentioned kidnapping Sydney, though. I suppose they did that to torture you just for fun."

"But EJ, all of that was months ago! All this time, I've been living with an imposter, first at my mom's town house and then at the mansion? The kids have been bonding with...I've been getting closer to..." Sami stopped in her tirade at the look of pain crossing EJ's face. "Why? Why would Andre do this to you?"

"You know he has always been jealous of me. That was the whole point when he was pretending to be Tony. So, he's spent all these years perfecting a plan to ruin my life. He might have succeeded," EJ finished softly.

He turned his head to hide it, but Sami saw the tears gathering in his eyes and her heart melted. "Hey, we'll figure this out, OK?" She reached through the bars to touch his arm and tried not to feel the electric currant that sizzled through her fingertips. "As much as I hate Stefano, I wish you hadn't made him mad. It would be nice to use one of his lawyers to get you out-"

"Samantha, I won't take anything from that man. Ever." EJ was vehement.

"So what are you going to do? There is no way Rafe or my dad is going to let this go. I don't know what evidence they have-"

"Whatever it is that my father gave them. I'm going to guess he found out about Andre's ruse and has been using that to his advantage somehow. Obviously the impostor made him angry, and he made good on the threat to tell everyone. I'm sure whatever they have is pretty sound as far as evidence goes."

"You don't have to sound so calm about it," Sami said heatedly. "How do you plan on getting out of here if your father's lawyers can't help you?"

EJ smiled slightly. "You seem to have forgotten that _I _am a lawyer, Samantha. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"But how are you going to do that if they won't let you out to find proof that what you're saying is true," Sami fretted. "No judge in Salem is going to grant you bail, especially since your own father turned you in."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll figure something out. I always do. Besides, I have a story that will create enough reasonable doubt that they will have to investigate it. Lucky for me, as much as your father and Rafe despise me, they will do the right thing. So, it will all work out, I am sure."

Sami shook her head. "That's not good enough for me. My kids need their father at home. Now. Not..._weeks_ from now or however long it's going to take to clear your name."

"Samantha." EJ's tone was warning. "I know that look. I am beyond grateful that you are on my side but please don't do anything rash. Let me handle this." He knew immediately that it had been a waste of breath.

"EJ, this is serious. Our family is on the line. I'm not going to let you go to prison for something you didn't do. Besides, do you really think Andre has given up? He doesn't have to have...what's this guy's name?"

"EJ. He calls himself EJ DiMera." EJ answered blandly, and Sami groaned.

"See? Andre doesn't have to have him living in Salem to ruin your life. There's a man out there with your name _and_ your face. Are you really OK knowing someone's out there committing crimes in your name?"

"Of course not, but-"

"But nothing, EJ! I'm going to get you out of this," Sami promised. "Even if I have to do it all by myself."

As she turned to leave, EJ called to her. "Samantha? Why?" His voice was the gentlest, most humble she had heard in a long time. "I'm grateful, as I said, but why do you believe me? How come you're not siding with every other person in this town? What made you believe I'm telling the truth even after our history and the way we were the last time I saw you?"

Sami turned back to look at him with a clear gaze. "I don't know. I was curled up on my bed, talking to my mom, trying to figure out what to believe, and then realized I already knew. Call it...faith, I guess. Why did you trust that I was a good mother even after what I had done to you?"

"I don't know. Call it, faith...I guess," EJ repeated.

Sami smiled gently. "See. You have faith in me, and I have faith in you. I don't know why, but it seems to work for us, huh?"

Then she was gone, leaving EJ to hope against hope that in her quest to free him she wouldn't do anything that put her anywhere close to Andre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~

"John, I need your help, please." The pause on the other end of the line didn't give Sami a good feeling as she waited tensely for John Black's answer.

"_What makes you think I can help you, Sami?" _he finally asked. _"What do you think I can do that your father and your FBI boyfriend can't do?"_

"John, you know that Dad and Rafe aren't going to give this story much thought because it's EJ. They have a tight case against him. They're not going to go looking for a reason to let a DiMera out of jail, especially Rafe. He's been determined that EJ was behind this all along," Sami pointed out. "If I want them to take this seriously, I need to bring them something that they can't refute. I came to you because I know you have...resources that I don't have."

"_What does Elvis think about you doing this? Why would you even need to put your neck out for him? Doesn't my half-brother have a team of minions to do this kind of bidding? And I was under the impression that you hated my nephew. What happened to that?" _

"Yes, normally EJ would be out by now, except his father was the one who turned him in in the first place, and I don't _hate_ EJ...what's with the twenty questions, anyway?" Sami expertly diverted her step-father's last question. "Just...please, John. Can you help me? If you won't do it for EJ, can you do it for my kids? EJ's done a lot of horrible things, but so have I, and he's innocent this time. I know it. Johnny and Sydney need their daddy at home with them."

"_Oh, say no more, Kid. You had me when you said my half-brother turned him in. Any chance I can get to screw with his head, I will take it. Tell me what Elvis told you."_

For the next few minutes, Sami relayed the details that EJ had given her, and John was pleased.

"_Shouldn't be too hard to track this Andre down, or this other EJ either. They sound like a reckless pair, and seeing as they both possess recognizable faces, somebody's bound to have seen them. But I think I have an even better way to smoke them out."_

"How?" Sami's fingernails were about bitten to the nub.

"_Anna,"_ John said simply. _"If they believe their plan is going to hell, they'll probably hide out wherever they've stashed her."_

"We still don't know where that is," Sami pointed out.

"_No,"_ John agreed. _"But I bet if we use her daughter as bait, she'll come sneaking out of the woodwork."_

Sami's heart sank like a rock. "Carrie will never go for that," she stated flatly. "She's not going to set her mother up to take a fall."

"_Sure she will." _ John was confident. _"According to Doc, Carrie is absolutely heartbroken that her own mother would be a part of something like this, and she doesn't even know that no actual DiMeras were involved. I'm sure I can convince her that it's in Anna's best interest that we find her before __Stefano or Elvis does."_

"And when we do..." Sami felt a small smile turning up the corners of her lips. This just might work.

"_We'll find Andre and his little puppet too. I'd bet my half-brother's life on it."_

* * *

><p>"So. How do you do it?"<p>

EJ regarded Rafe with bored disdain. "Do what?"

"_Do what_?" Rafe chuckled under his breath. "Do what? Get out of jail free all the time, that's what!" he snapped. "You kidnap your own kid, lie to everyone about it, waste all kinds of police time, have limitless resources to flee the jurisdiction, and the judge still grants you bail." Rafe shook his head. "How do you DiMeras get off Scot free all the time?"

"Well, usually because the police are too busy to do their jobs properly." Rafe bristled, as did Roman Brady who had joined them, and EJ wanted to laugh. Rafe Hernandez was such a little man. "Today is a prime example: I got out because the judge believed that I have a story worth investigating. So perhaps you and your FBI buddies and the Salem PD would like to get on with it. You wouldn't want the real kidnapper to get away while you were pouting over me not being in jail."

"Why did you not tell me?" Stefano stormed up the the arguing men ready to do battle with son. "Why did you not tell me that you fell victim to your cousin, and that this was all a big misunderstanding?" he demanded.

"It was none of your business, Father." EJ addressed the elder DiMera as if he were talking to a small child. "Nothing I do is your business."

"You are my son," Stefano scoffed. "Of course it is my business. All I want to do is protect you-"

"Control me, you mean." EJ interrupted.

"You made me look like a fool." Stefano snarled.

EJ was not moved. "No, Father. You've done that all on your own. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get home to Johnny and Sydney...and Samantha." He couldn't resist twisting the knife a little for Rafe's benefit and was very satisfied with the gnashing of teeth he witnessed from the other man.

"Don't be foolish, Elvis; announcing that we're going to leave the country right here in the courthouse," Stefano warned in a low voice.

Alarm bells started to sound in EJ's head. "Out of the country? What are you talking about?"

Stefano chuckled sardonically. "So, now the tables are turned. A minute ago you didn't want a thing to do with me, and now-"

"Shut up, old man!" EJ stepped closer to his father and lowered his voice to a deadly calm. "If you know something about my family that I don't, you need to tell me. Now!"

Stefano remained stubbornly silent, but Roman stepped forward to fill in the blanks, a frown darkening his brow. "She didn't tell you? Sami took Johnny and Sydney to see Marlena and John. She left last night. She said she talked to you about it, and that you thought it was a good idea under the circumstances."

EJ groaned and rubbed his forehead with an agitated hand. "Samantha, Samantha, Samantha! I told you to let me handle this..."

"Wait. I thought you didn't know anything about this trip," Rafe pointed out. "What did you tell Sami to let you handle?" he demanded.

"I _didn't_ know anything about this trip." EJ said tightly. "I can assure you that I would not have encouraged or allowed it if she had talked to me. She was determined to prove I was innocent, but I told her not to do anything rash, that I would handle Andre."

Rafe smacked his hand against the doorway to the courtroom, a few choice words rolling off his tongue. "Don't you know Sami at all, EJ? As soon as you told her not to, you know that's exactly what she did!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I know that!" EJ remarked heatedly.

"And dollars to donuts she got John to help her," Roman said in disgust.

Stefano chuckled. "Well can you blame her? I hate to admit this, but John gets things done. Unlike you two. Do you ever actually get the facts straight?"

"Father, you don't get to be morally outraged," EJ said angrily. "None of this would be happening if not for you! You've botched this up from the day Sydney was born, and now Samantha may pay the price. And, Father?" EJ took a menacing step toward his father. "You thought I was angry that you lied to me about my daughter? That will be nothing—do you hear me? _Nothing_—compared to what I will be like if even a hair on Samantha's head is harmed." EJ didn't give Stefano a chance to respond before he turned to Rafe and Roman.

"I need you to find Samantha and bring her back before she gets to Andre. He is psychotic and will not hesitate to kill her if for no other reason that to ruin my life."

Rafe tried to fight down the jealousy bubbling up at the implications of EJ's last statement. _Let it go. Getting to Sami is the most important thing._ "Of course. We'll call John Black and ask him where they are-"

"Uh uh." Roman disagreed. "If I know John, even if he does answer his phone, he's not going to tell us where he and Sami are. He likes to work alone. Drives me crazy, especially since Sami's mixed up in this."

"Fine. Then we'll get an APB out on Andre, call INTERPOL and have them on the look out-"

"Oh, please. We don't have time for that!" EJ snapped. "I know already know where Andre is."

"What? How did you figure that out from a jail cell?" Rafe demanded. "And why haven't you told the author-"

"Never mind that!" EJ snapped. "Do you want to know where he is or not?"

"Of course we do," Roman answered, putting a warning hand on Rafe's shoulder. "Where is this he?"

"Andre is hiding out with Anna and the imposter on the coast of Guinea." After relaying all the information he had been given by his own informant, EJ had one parting instruction: "Just get there before Samantha does and bring her back here! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make some phone calls."

Stefano was hot on EJ's heels as he stalked away and whispered furiously, "You're not really going to leave the fate of my grandchildren in those idiots' hands, are you?"

"Go away, Father."

"What are you planning to do, Elvis?"

EJ was at the doorway of the courthouse and practically went through it at a dead run. "How many times do I have to tell you? That's none of your business!"

As he climbed into the waiting car, giving his driver instructions to "floor it", EJ had one thought: _Samantha, for once in your life, please, please, __**Please**__...stay out of trouble!_

He hoped with everything he had that he would make it in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~

"You know, kid? When I said 'we' will find Andre, I meant it metaphorically, metaphysically...I didn't actually mean 'we'." John gestured between himself and Sami. "I just meant that _I_ would find him and _you_ would get what you wanted: your baby daddy out of jail."

"John!" John remembered everything about his old life before Stefano tried to make him into a brainless killing machine, but some of the new crassness and callousness remained, and sometimes his blunt way of speaking still caught Sami off guard. In fact her face flamed now. "You make it sound so...so...I don't know; cheap."

John looked as if he would point out that's the way he remembered it but thought better of it this time. "So what? You're in love with him now or something? You're going through an awful lot of trouble for a DiMera."

"You're a DiMera," Sami pointed out. "I would go to an awful lot of trouble for you."

"No. That would be for your mother. But I'll take it anyway." John clapped her on the back. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"_Ooff_. Thanks. So how do you know that they're here, and what's the plan?"

"Oh, I have my ways," John answered. "Besides. Carrie told me Anna let it slip that she was in these parts somewhere. This is an exclusive resort; only the richest of the rich get in. So the plan is: we go in, wave enough money around to ensure they book us a suite...then we will have free reign of the place. Other than that, _you_ do nothing."

"No way. I promised to save EJ, and I will. I'm not going to agree to sit back and do nothing, John."

"You have to. I promised your mother. These days I always keep my promises to your mother."

John smiled gently, but Sami caught the point. "And if you have to tie me up like a baby to ensure I stay put, you will."

"Precisely."

Sami sighed grumpily. "Fine. I'll be a good girl and stay out of the way."

John's eyes narrowed. "I really hope you mean that."

* * *

><p><em>So, this is the place. If the imposter is staying here, I should be able to walk in and no one will know the difference... <em>EJ calmly walked into the resort and was greeted by a desk clerk with a heavy french accent.

"Good Evening, Mr. DiMera. Out for a walk before the storm comes in?"

EJ didn't skip a beat but kept it short. "Yes. It was quite nice, thank you. And that's quite the storm rolling in."

"Yes, it will be bad, I'm afraid."

As he walked by, EJ thought he would first scan the outdoor patio adjacent to the pool area. _Samantha would probably do something like take one last swim before the storm gets here so she could use the outdoor pool instead of having to use the indoor one...provided she's not getting distracted trying to find Andre...perhaps she's here and I can stop her before she puts whatever plan she and John have into motion..._

"_**You're**__ going to do it?" _EJ's conversation with his right hand man, Marco, came to mind.

"_Yes, I'm going to do it. Do you have a problem with that?"_

_Marco shook his head. "No. I'm just surprised. You always leave this kind of thing to me. Are you sure you can do it?"_

"_Of course, I can! I'm not a complete imbecile! I am capable of defending the woman I love from-"_

"_See, that's what I worry about. You're too close to this. I don't know if you can-"_

"_Marco! I...**will**...do this! And let me suggest that you get over this new bit of questioning my orders! Do you understand?"_

_Marco nodded. "You're the boss-"_

As angry as EJ had been at the time, he knew Marco had a point. He had to keep his head about him, or he would mess around and get them all killed. _I'll sit in a back corner and simply watch. That should be unobtrusive enough. _

As the thought entered his mind, the blood drained from his face. On the far side of the pool, he saw Sami in the water, and she was rushing to get out. He followed her gaze and caught a glimpse of his look alike entering the indoor hot tub area, a room in a setting fairly isolated from the rest of the hotel.

_Samantha, no!_ EJ wasn't sure if the words left his mouth or not, but Sami paid him no mind. She was focused on one thing: the man that had just entered that building. Forgetting all about trying to remain inconspicuous, EJ lit after her at a full run. He had to stop her before any of the tragedies running through his mind about how this encounter would end came true.

Standing in the shadows, Anna DiMera trembled. _Oh no! Sami and EJ are here? That means EJ's told everyone what Andre did, and they believe him! That wasn't part of the plan! Uh oh! That means Stefano knows too! _ Anna felt like vomiting at that thought. _This is not good! I'm not scared of EJ, but Stefano? I'm not about to die over this! _Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly dialed and hurried away.

_Andre? We have a problem. EJ and Sami are here, and they've got EJ Number Two trapped in the hot tub room..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~

_John is going to kill me for this. __But what was I supposed to do? He was right there; was I just supposed to let him go? __'Yes. Let me handle it.' That's what John would've said. _Sami's thoughts were going a mile a minute as she entered the room in which she'd just seen EJ disappear.

_Well that's just ridiculous! I'm not going to sit back and just wait for someone else to save my kids' father! And I'm not going to apologize for it either! __Where could he be? This isn't that big a room with that many places to hide. I mean, there's a changing room, but that's it, and half of this room is solid glass for cripes sake! __Maybe I imagined I saw him; I mean, I only caught a glimpse of the back of his head...no! I know it was EJ...or that imposter! I know it! He's in here somewhere. Oh!_

Sami's musing was cut short as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky through the floor to ceiling windows. The wall of glass faced the beach, giving one a nearly panoramic view of the coastline, and isolated as it was from the rest of the hotel, the whole aura was one of privacy and tranquility.

_And danger. Who knows what this other EJ will do to me if I'm not careful, and no one would ever know. Why do I always think of these things after the fact?_

Several lighting flashes in a row briefly showed the tumult the ocean was becoming as the storm finally rolled into the area.

_This is getting bad. I better hurry up and..._

_CRASH!_

_AH!_

A particularly fierce bolt of lighting reached down to the water at precisely the same time as a tremendous crack of thunder, and the full fury of the storm struck the resort. Two other things happened on the same cue: every light in the room went out, leaving Sami in pitch darkness, and two perfectly modulated voices sounded behind her.

"Samantha!"

Sami's heart skipped a beat. "EJ?"

"It's alright, Samantha. It's me, I'll protect you," one voice responded.

"Samantha, don't listen to him! I'm the real EJ," an identical one countered.

Sami's heart was beating a staccato rhythm in her chest as she turned around. The flashing of light outside illuminated first one face, then the other, then both together, accompanied by another clap of thunder louder than the first. Apparently, the thunder had covered the sound of the door opening from the outside and any footsteps by either man that would have given her some idea as to which direction he came from. She wasn't going to be able to tell them apart using that angle, and even if the lights came back on right now, she hadn't fully seen either one before things went dark. She couldn't tell them apart by what they were wearing either.

It was more unnerving than she had imagined it would be. Of course, she'd only imagined facing the imposter. It never occurred to her (though it probably should have) that EJ would figure out her plan and follow her here. Now, having the two men walk toward her, their faces truly mirror images of each other, she felt like she was in some Hollywood nightmare, and she felt fear as she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Stay away from me!" she exclaimed as she backed away. "Stay away from me!"

"Don't be afraid. It's me. It really is," said one.

Both men reached for her, and Sami took another step back. "Don't touch me—whoa!" She teetered on the edge of the hot tub. Instantly both men stopped moving toward her, but remained poised to catch her if she should fall.

"Listen to my voice, Samantha. You'll hear the truth," countered the other.

"No, Samantha. He is going to tell you lies, all lies, like he's been doing for months."

"_He's_ the one telling lies. He knows we've caught him, so he's going to try to turn the tables to save himself."

"If it wasn't for the fact it's _my_ life you're ruining, I'd laugh at that; it is so ridiculous!"

"_You_ are the one ruining lives; you and Andre and Anna! You three have stolen my life from me, and the lives of Samantha and my children too!"

"It doesn't matter how much you argue. I can't trust either of you!" Sami exclaimed.

"No, no! Don't say that, Samantha!"

The owner of this voice sounded anguished, and Sami's heartbeat sped up even more. He had to be the real EJ.

"We've come so far over the years, have we not? Remember when I moved in across the hall from you?" he continued.

"I came with my father's plan in mind, but I fell in love the first time I saw your beautiful blue eyes. If it wasn't for our families, I'm convinced we would've been happy from that moment on."

The owner of the second voice sounded tender and nostalgic, and Sami's heart sank. He could be EJ too! Her sliver of hope faded quickly to black as each man continued in his quest to prove he was the man she was to trust.

"But being the loyal DiMera I was and tremendously hurt over your choosing Lucas, I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"I will forever regret the night I forced you to have sex with me, even though it gave us Johnny. I can't believe you ever forgave me for that. Or for the fact that my father forced you to marry me to stop the feud between our families."

"An agreement that I, of course, couldn't let you honor. I loved you too much to keep you against your will."

Andre had trained his puppet well. He knew the details of her history with EJ inside out, and whoever coached him on the tenor of EJ's voice, his accent and particular dialect of his country had also done his or her job impeccably. Both voices were perfectly matched in urgency and desperation to prove that they belonged to the man she was looking for.

"This isn't working!" she cried out. "I still don't know which of you is telling the truth!"

"I am!" both men yelled. There was a brief pause before the man on her left began to speak.

"Look. Samantha. It's me. I'm the real EJ. He knows the facts, but I know things about you he never could."

"Like what?" Sami asked.

"Like the taste of your kiss; beyond sweet."

"With lips so soft and supple."

EJ felt a stab of pain as the imposter spoke so softly and gently. Possibly the man was bluffing, but EJ highly doubted it. He knew well how easily Sami grew on a person the more time they spent with her. He knew how desirable and tempting she became to a man after he got past the walls around her heart. It was more than possible that the man parading around as him had fallen in love with Sami and kissed her at some point. He hoped that that was all. He couldn't allow himself to think of all the other things this man might have done.

He continued. "And the look in your eyes when you truly want me. I've seen it only once, but it is forever burned into my memory."

"Yes. The whole night that Sydney was conceived is one I will never forget."

"I had given up on ever having you, but when seeing me with Nicole at the pub made you so jealous, I dared to have hope."

Sami's heart rate went up again as she listened. Surely not even Andre would've known the details of how she and EJ ended up together that night.

"I went to the gym to get you out of my head, only to come home and find you pacing at the door. You were actually worried about me."

Sami's eyes closed, and she felt the familiar rush of tears in her eyes and chest as she remembered that night. "Yes..."

"Then you kissed me. To prove that you wanted to. That it hadn't been entirely in reaction to seeing me with Nicole."

"No...it wasn't..." Sami whispered with her eyes still closed.

"We were desperate for each other. Remember?" EJ's heart was soaring. He knew she was feeling it, feeling that night as if it was happening all over again, and the imposter knew it too.

"Samantha, don't believe him. Andre told him everything he needed to know to take my place."

"We went perfectly together."

"No, Samantha! That was me; you and I! Not him!"

"The curve of your hips fit perfectly with the curve of my hands."

"No, no!"

"I didn't have to tell you the things I wanted; you already knew."

"Samantha! No! Please! You didn't!" the imposter cried out. "Please tell me...you did not sleep with this man! Please!"

"When it was over, I knew you might have second thoughts, but I wasn't worried for long. You proved how much you wanted me...again..."

"Stop! I can't bear it!"

"EJ..."

When Sami opened her eyes and took the first step toward him, EJ thought his heart would burst with love. She knew him, and she shared the feelings from what was probably the best night of his life. Oh, how he loved her-

"Well! What a sweet reunion! But so sorry. Time to say 'goodbye' now."

It all happened in slow motion for EJ. One second, his heart was full of love and wonder and relief that Sami was going to be OK, full of horror in the next as he saw Andre enter the room with his gun already drawn and pulling the trigger, and then finally anguish when Sami jumped in front of him, screamed and then fell off the edge of the tub...

_SPLASH!_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~

"_Sami! What a surprise!"_

"_Hi, Mrs. Horton. Is it OK that I came? I mean, is this a bad time?"_

"_No, not at all. Won't you come in?"_

_Sami wasn't sure why she had come. After all, this was the home of her fiance's –ex-fiance's—grandmother. After what she had done, surely she wouldn't be welcome here._

"_Would you like something to drink? I was making some iced tea when you knocked. Would you like the first glass?"_

"_Uh...sure. Thanks. That sounds great."_

"_Well, come on into the kitchen then." Alice Horton led the way out of the living room and then pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. "Have a seat."_

"_Thanks." Sami sat down timidly and looked around the room as if she was seeing it for the first time._

"_Lemon?"_

"_I'm—I'm sorry?"_

"_Would you like lemon with your tea?"_

"_Oh! Uh..no—no thank you."_

"_Well, here you go then." Alice joined Sami at the table and then took a sip from her own glass._

"_This is really good," Sami said more to fill the silence than anything._

"_It's my mother's special recipe. She always put in the one special, secret ingredient."_

"_What was it?"_

_Alice's eyes twinkled. "Now, now. If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore."_

"_No. I guess not," Sami laughed._

_A few minutes of silence passed before Alice spoke again. "Sami, dear. What is it? Why have you come to see me?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, there must be a reason. I'm sure you have better things to do than have iced tea with an old woman like me." Alice teased gently._

"_I guess I just wanted to apologize. For everything," Sami blurted._

"_Thank you, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."_

"_Yeah, well he's not talking to me."_

"_He is very angry. Can you blame him?"_

_Sami looked ashamed. "No. I'd be mad at me too if I were him."_

"_Why'd you do it, Sami?"_

"_Because...I wanted him to stay with me. I was afraid that if I didn't do something, I'd lose him to...to that...other girl. And I just love him so much."_

"_But you didn't trust him to love you?"_

"_I would have if she hadn't shown up! She ruined everything!"_

"_Why did you think Lucas would choose her over you?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? She's perfect. She's tiny and beautiful and sweet and always does the right thing at the right time. She would never do any of the things I've done; what guy wouldn't want her?"_

"_My grandson."_

"_What?"_

_Alice laughed. "Sami, Sami, Sami. He thinks you're beautiful. He knows everything you've ever done, and he still loves you. It sounds like the problem here is that you don't love yourself. You don't think you deserve to be loved, so you do things that are sure to drive people away."_

"_But what else am I supposed to do? I'm not like Carrie or all the other girls I know, and the guys I want always leave me for them. How else am I supposed to keep the men I love?"_

"_By letting them go. I know!" Alice raised her hand over Sami's protest. "It goes against every instinct we have. But here's the thing about love: when it's right, it just is. You don't need to do anything. You don't need to scheme or lie. You don't have to worry that you're going to lose out to someone 'better'. You don't have to be anyone that you aren't."_

"_I don't know if that's possible," Sami said skeptically._

"_Oh, but the good Lord says it is. It's in your Bible. You should read it sometime," Alice added with a wink._

"_OK." Sami agreed sheepishly. "But for now, can you just tell me?"_

"_Of course," Alice said gently. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."_

"_That's beautiful. And you really think that's possible?"_

"_Oh, I know it is." Alice's smile was radiant. "I've know it to be true in my own life."_

"_And you really think he loves me that way? That he'll forgive me?"_

"_I don't know, Sami. **I **think so, but that's something my grandson will have to decide for himself. In the meantime, you work on remembering this verse. Commit it to memory, so that the next time you think you're in love, you can measure it up and see if it stands. Chances are, you won't even have to. When you're really in love, and that someone really loves you back, it will be as natural as breathing. Not without problems to overcome, of course, but problems you will overcome because it won't occur to you to do anything else. And who knows? Maybe you'll have feelings like that for someone **other** than my grandson."_

"_Wow. That still sounds like a fairy tale to me. With my luck, I'll take your advice and still manage to screw it up. Maybe I should just give up on love altogether."_

"_Oh, that's not the answer either, my dear." Alice patted Sami's hand motherly. "You need to have a little faith, and hold on to that hope you'll find true love someday. Because no matter what else happens in the world "...these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love..."_

_But the greatest of these is love..._

_..the greatest...is love...__the greatest is love..._

Sami awakened slowly from her memory of long ago, wrinkling her nose at the overpowering smell of antiseptic. _There's only one place that smells like this. Why am I in the hospital—ahhh! _Sami stiffled a yelp as fire seared through her shoulder and collarbone when she tried to move. Come to think of it, her whole chest hurt, and she felt pretty lousy in general. _Well, I guess I won't do that again. I'll just lie still till someone comes to check on me. Oooh. But my leg is numb. I can't...move it... _Sami wrenched her eyes open, looked to see what was causing the weight across her legs and then smiled gently.

EJ was sound asleep with his head in her lap.

The whole story came back to her then. How she and John came to Guinea looking for Andre, Anna, and the man posing as EJ and, on a tip from Carrie, followed them to an exclusive resort on the coast. She remembered getting a glimpse of the imposter going into the hot tub room, following him, and having the lights go out as a storm rolled into the area at the same time her EJ showed up to save her.

_Her_ EJ.

She remembered how he helped her tell him apart from the imposter. How he recounted the night they conceived Sydney and let her see how much what happened between them affected him. How he let her see more of his heart than he had allowed her to see in a very long time. And she remembered he let her see something he'd obviously kept hidden for just as long.

He loved her. He truly loved her. And if anyone ever had a reason not to, it was EJ.

She remembered Andre showing up with a gun, realizing that he was going to kill EJ, and reacting without thinking.

"_...it keeps no record of wrongs...it always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails..."_

"_...Commit it to memory, so that the next time you think you're in love, you can measure it up and see if it stands. Chances are, you won't even have to. When you're really in love, and that someone really loves you back, it will be as natural as breathing. Not without problems to overcome, of course, but problems you will overcome because it won't occur to you to do anything else. And who knows. Maybe you'll have feelings like that for someone **other** than my grandson."_

_You were right, Mrs. Horton. _Sami smiled softly to herself._ I don't know why I'm surprised. You always were._

As unimaginable as it was, she loved EJ, in spite of the good, the bad, the ugly and always had. Considering how they always seemed to come full circle, perhaps it was time to stop fighting it and start embracing it. There were problems to overcome, there was no doubt about that. But Sami knew they would be able to because they would finally stop fighting against their feelings for each other.

"_...You need to have a little faith, and hold on to that hope...because no matter what else happens in the world "...these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love..."_

Sami rested her hand against the back of EJ's head and gently pulled her fingers through his hair.

_I'll remember that. I'll commit it to memory just like you said. I'm sure I'm going to need it the first time I want to smack that arrogant smirk off his face or he's yelling at me for another of my hair brained ideas. Hmmm. Maybe I should tell him about our little talk. It would probably help a lot if he could work with me a little._ Sami smiled again. _Mrs. Horton? One more thing? Thanks._

"Well. If I had any doubts, they're gone now."

Sami looked up to find Rafe standing in the doorway of her hospital room, a look of resignation on his face. He walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from the bed. She was glad he was at least respectful of the fact EJ was sleeping and that he kept his voice low.

"Rafe. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. We obviously weren't as fast as EJ, but were able to get there in time to save you, help John keep Andre from killing EJ, and keep the other EJ from escaping."

"Save me?"

Rafe nodded and swallowed hard, as if whatever he was remembering was too horrible for words. "Andre shot you, in the upper chest. You passed out immediately and fell into the hot tub. You almost drowned. Like I said, we got there just in time. Andre and the imposter—who still insists he's EJ, by the way—are in custody. Anna has somehow disappeared."

"Wait. You said, 'we'?"

"Yeah. Your dad's outside still chewing John a new one."

Sami sighed quietly. "How much trouble am I in?"

Rafe laughed lightly. "A lot. I'm sure it will grow exponentially once you tell him your decision."

"Yes. I'm sure it will." She didn't see a point in pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "But eventually he'll get over it. They all will."

The silence was heavy for a few seconds before Rafe asked, "Are you sure, Sami? EJ's really the man you want? EJ _DiMera_?"

"Yes." Sami didn't have a moment's reservation. "It's always been EJ. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, I guess that's it then."

Sami felt her eyes well with tears. "I'm sorry, Rafe. I wish I could do it so it wouldn't hurt you."

Rafe shrugged and tried to put on a brave face. "I'm sorry, too. But what are you going to do? You can't help who you love, right?"

"Are you going to be OK?" Sami asked as he turned to leave.

"Hey, don't you worry about me. I know my way home."

Sami knew she would never see Rafael Hernandez ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~

"Samantha? Samantha?"

Sami squirmed a little, very little since she immediately remembered what happened the first time she tried it.

"Samantha? Come on. Open those beautiful blue eyes for me. Please." EJ lifted her hand, kissed it softly and then held it against his lips.

Feeling like she could sleep for another week but not being able to stand the undercurrent of worry in EJ's voice, Sami willed her eyes open.

She was promptly rewarded with his dazzling smile. The one that always turned her bones to rubber, and usually sent her running for the nearest hiding place. But not anymore. She loved it, loved _him_, too much to ever hide again.

"Ah," he sighed. "There they are. I must say, despite the doctor's excellent report, I was beginning to despair of ever seeing them again."

"You talked to the doctor?"

"Yes. He said that you are stable enough that you should be quite comfortable flying home in my jet in a week or so. In fact, I've sent the jet home for Lexi, and I think she's bringing Daniel Jonas and Melanie Kiriakis with her. They'll be in on your recovery from the beginning."

"Melanie?" Sami chuckled lightly and EJ joined in. It felt...natural. As natural as breathing. "Well, at least the flight won't be boring."

"No, that is for certain. I'm also certain that she's doing this simply because her father asked her to and for no feeling of good will toward me, but as long as you're taken care of, that's all I care about." EJ rubbed her fingers between his and the lighthearted moment passed. His eyes become serious, and his face showed a vulnerability that always caught her off guard.

"I'm OK, EJ. You said that the doctor said so."

"You almost died, Samantha."

"So did you."

"No. No, I did not. Because you took the bullet that was meant for me."

"EJ..."

"You nearly drowned in addition to that. Do you know, do you have the _slightest_ idea, what was going through my mind at that time?"

"Probably the same thing that would've been going through mine if the situation were reversed."

"No, Samantha. I don't think you fully understand." EJ was adamant. "I don't think you fully understand the magnitude...the utter devastation...I can't explain to you what losing you would do to me."

"EJ, I do understand," Sami disagreed softly. "Because it's the same way I would feel if I lost you." She raised her hand so she could press it against EJ's cheek. "It's why I couldn't let you die."

"What...what...are you saying?" EJ was barely breathing, willing the words he had longed to hear since the moment they met to leave her lips.

"I love you, EJ."

"Ah! Finally!"he exclaimed, kissing the palm of her hand in celebration.

Sami laughed. "Yes. Finally. I'm ready to stop running, ready to stop hiding; I'm ready to love you and not care what anyone thinks about it. That is...if you're sure you still want me."

"If I'm sure I still want—Samantha! Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? _Of course_ I want you! I will _always_ want you!"

"OK," Sami teased. "I'm going to remind you that you said that someday."

EJ kissed the inside of her wrist this time. "You won't have to remind me. I assure you that I will remember perfectly well. I do have one question, though." The look on EJ's face become puzzled.

Sami nodded encouragingly.

"What brought on your change of heart? Not that I'm complaining, of course. But why are you so certain about us now?" At Sami's burst of laughter, EJ looked even more confused than before.

_Very subtle, Mrs. Horton!_

"Oh, I finally remembered some great advice I got from a wise lady a long time ago..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~

"_OK, OK. One more story, Johnny, and then you have to go to sleep; do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And that goes for you too, Miss Sydney. You'll go to sleep after this, right, my darling?"_

EJ's laugh rumbled through the living room walls of the town house and into Sami's bedroom, making her laugh as well.

"_Oh no! Don't give me that look! You are going to bed, and you're not going to charm your way out of it this time."_

It had been four months since that fateful day in Guinea. Four months since she had been shot, and she and EJ had declared their love for each other. In spite of the circumstances, they were probably the most uncomplicated four months of her adult life.

Sami was learning that honesty really was the best policy, especially when being honest with herself and the ones she loved, and mostly that meant being honest about loving EJ. Her family wasn't thrilled, and she doubted they ever would be, but even they couldn't fault his care of her and their children.

He'd rarely left her hospital bed during her immediate recovery, usually doing so only long enough to shower or spend some time with Johnny and Sydney who had spent must of their time going between grandparents and great-grandparents, including John and Marlena who had come home with them to help out. In fact, the two of them had only left earlier that week.

Stefano and Kate, to Stefano's great dismay, were not included in the arrangements, and EJ took great care and precaution to make sure his father couldn't use every dirty trick he knew to spend time with them.

When Sami was released from the hospital, EJ moved into the guest room of the town house, hired a housekeeper to help him and was as devoted as any man could be to his family. If anything, he maybe doted too much, Sami thought. Especially now that she had been cleared to go back to regular activity.

EJ was convinced that even the slightest bit of exertion would set her recovery back, so he hardly allowed her to fix herself something to drink let alone anything else. Yes, she still tired more quickly than usual before the accident, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She just rested more than she did before.

Thinking of having something to drink, Sami realized she was thirsty and padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she reached the living room, she realized it was much to quiet and entered to investigate.

She smiled lovingly at what she found: EJ on the couch, flat on his back, with Sydney curled up on his chest, and Johnny sprawled across his lap. All three of them were sound asleep, and the book they'd been reading was lying carelessly on the floor where EJ had apparently dropped it. Not having the heart to wake them, she covered them with the blanket from the arm of the couch and turned out the lights.

About an hour later, Sami heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in, EJ."

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you?" It was his standard question.

"I'm fine."

"I see you were a naughty girl and were up when the kids and I apparently fell asleep. Thank you for the blanket."

"You're welcome, and I'm fine, EJ. Really. I just needed a drink of water, and I didn't need your help for that. But thank you."

"OK. I suppose I really should stop hovering. Lexi and Daniel both assure me you are fully recovered."

"I agree with them. I feel back to my old self."

EJ leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." He sighed. "Well, you rest. I'll see you in the morning." He was half-way to the door before Sami called to him.

"EJ?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Stay."

EJ's eyes grew wide as he caught Sami's meaning. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, Lexi and Daniel-"

"Said I was fine. And I feel fine. And I want you to stay." She patted the empty side of her bed invitinglyand then pulled back the covers as he came closer.

He stood, looking down at her for a moment, then slowly climbed in next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you OK?"

EJ regarded her steadily, and she could see the battle he was fighting with himself. "It's not that I don't want to, Samantha. You have no idea how much I want to share this bed with you. I'm just worried-"

Sami cut him off, kissing him firmly and with all of the desire she held inside. When she broke away, she knew she had won.

"So this means..."

"It means, EJ, that I want you to stop talking and make love to me."

He was more than happy to oblige.

"_I talk to Jesus, and I talk to God,_

"_And I remember this from when I was young:_

"_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us,_

"_And the greatest is love..._

"_The greatest is love..._

"_And the greatest is love..."_

_~ Alan Jackson_

_**The End**_


End file.
